Yandere Chronicle: The Last Uzumaki
by Izumi Uzumaki
Summary: Uzumaki Himeko lost her clan when she was a mere child. Jackson Storm is the Primordial of the whole Universe and Galaxy. Cad Spinner doesn't have feelings or emotions. What happens when those three meets? How will Himeko escape their twisted love? Will she be able to cope with their twisted ways and kills? "What the hell am I going to do? Dattebane!"


_Chaos... there was so much chaos. The things I have experienced in my life is something a young child shouldn't see with their own eyes. People screamed and buildings were teared down to the ground. Spears flew out of ground and impaled women, men and child alike. It was... horrible. It was a sight that would make you feel horrified, terrified and frightened. I watchef all of this happen in my life. My mother and father were killed right in front of me. Only my big sister survived. But even she ended up committing suicide--leaving me to fend for myself. I was stranded. I had nowhere to go. I felt scared, alone and sad. I had nobody but myself. And for a while... I just stood out in the middle of the rain--thunder roared in the sky with a loud bang. Everything was going in slow motion. And ever so slowly, the sound of screaming disappeared the longer I distanced myself from that horrible place._

 _I could only stare ahead of me, eyes blank and dull with tears rolling down my whiskered cheeks. My legs, arms, body and face was filled with scratch marks, burns, and tears. The sudden loss of my family and friends weighed heavily on my shoulders. My heart felt heavy. I have never felt so alone in my life._ _Eventually, I found a cave that I could rest in. Fortunately for me, there was already a campfire there, which striked me as odd. Who would be out here in the middle of nowhere? I made sure to hid at the edge and peeked around the corner. There, sitting in front of the camfire, was a man in his late twenties. He had spiky blonde hair and was wearing a cloak._ _"Why don't you come in instead of standing out there little one?" His deep voice made you jump. Should I? Could I trust him? I gulped and slowly revealed myself. I hesitantly moved towards him and sat down. Immediately, the warmth of the fire washed over your cold form, which made me sigh._ _"What were you doing out there anyways, little one? And where is your parents?"_ _My shoulders slumped at the question. He could precisely feel the sadness and loss roll of me in waves. It made him regret even asking at all. "My parents, friends and my whole city is gone... I'm the only surviver."_ _His eyes widened in shock. It couldn't be... could it? "Tell me something. What is your name?"_ _I blinked at the question but answered anyways. "Uzumaki Himeko, sir."_ That would explain the bright red hair she has... _The man thought in shock. He had heard of the fall of Uzushiogakure no Sato._ _ **Uzushiogakure** no Sate was the Shinobi city of the **Land of Whirlpools**. It's ninja were renowned for their **Fuuinjutsu**. The people of Uzushiogakure were noted to have notoriously long lives, so it gained the epithet "The City of Longevity". In terms of appearance, the city seemed to have been composed of several high-rise skycrapers. A wide river seemingly ran through the city and was gapped by large bridges. The surroundings countryside was dominated by steep hills._ _Uzushiogakure had close ties with **Konohagakure** , due to Uzushio's **Uzumaki clan** and Konoha's **Senju clan** being distant blood relatives. Because of this, all Flak Jackets worn by Chuunin and Jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure bear the crest of Uzushiogakure, symbolising the strong friendship between both city's. This symbol is also emblazoned on some of the shoulders of the outfits that Konoha shinobi wear underneath the flak jackets._ _And when he looked at me, he felt sad for me. But he also felt angry at Konoha for not coming at all (_ I don't know if they ever came in the anime or not. I haven't come that fair in the series yet). _He pursed his lips and sighed._ _"Child. How would you feel if you came with me on a long journey?" He asked me gently. I stared at him in surprise and wonder._ _"Do you really mean it?" I asked in hope. He smiled softly and patted my head softly._ _"Yes, Himeko-chan. I mean it." I jumpee up from my seat and hugged him tightly. Even though I had just lost my family, they wouldn't want me to remain sad and depressed. But that doesn't mean I will forget about them though!_ _Hopefully, things would get better from now on..._ ___ **And cut!** **Ah. It feels so nice to finally write a fanfiction. I have been waiting for this day a whole _year and a few months_ now. I have practiced my English a lot and have gotten better with time.** **So, I felt like writing a rare crossover about two Yandere's that would be the main characters along with my dear OC, Himeko. Obviously, she would look a lot like Kushina. The main characters is:** **Yandere!Jackson Storm.** **Yandere!Cad Spinner.** **Those two would be absolutely insane and crazy. Though, Jackson would have emotions, Cad would not have until he meets Himeko. Yes, I read a lot of Yandere Simulator. So this is how it's going to be, Jackson Storm is going to be a Primordial, the one who created everything and anything. And Cad would be like Ayano Aishi. Himeko will have Chakra and the Chakra Chains. I know, what the hell am I thinking in making Jackson Storm a Primordial? Because I like him, that's why. And Cad because of his horrible puns. Those two would forever be my favourites along with Lightening McQueen.** **So yeah, Himeko is a human.** **Updates? When I feel or have time for it. I can be lazy sometimes. So it's going to be slow updates. But hope you enjoyed reading the proluge.**


End file.
